Angel With The Broken Wings
by Love.Peace.Dramione.Inc
Summary: When her brother abandons her, Hermione finds herself alone again. While she's working in her new job, she sees a stranger that looks all too familiar to her. Can he save her from this life before it becomes too dangerous? DHr
1. Angel In The Light

**Full Summary: **Hermione Granger tossed her hair so it would land sexily back on her back. Draco Malfoy walked in and met her chocolate eyes with his gray stone ones. He suddenly felt his heart stop and his stomach drop when he recognized the girl who was dancing.

**Ship: **D/Hr

**Reasons for M Rating:** Language, violence, sexual themes and behavior, drug use, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Everything Harry Potter related is the sole property of JK Rowling, and not myself.

* * *

**Chapter One: **Angel In The Light

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror, making sure that everything was in place, the laced leg bracelet that her tips were placed in, her purple thong that graced her lower half, and the matching bra that made her look like an angel from heaven.

She let her long, caramel locks down and fixed her black, knee-length boots before walking on the stage with two other women, one with blonde hair and another with fiery red hair. At first glance, it wasn't uncommon to mistake her for young Ginny Weasley. Hermione closed her eyes as she danced around the silver pole, feeling the eyes of the older men on her body.

When she opened them, she wasn't surprised to see at least fifty men, their mouths agaped, and their money already clutched in their hands. She bent down low, very low, to the floor, revealing the thong to her audience. There were only two rules in the club that she danced in: one, no one in the audience could touch her, or any of the other exotic dancers. If they did, security had them instantly thrown out. Two, she couldn't touch them, likewise. Two very simple rules that, for the most part, were obeyed.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't we grab a hotel room together and you can dance for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but turned to face him as she set her legs far apart in a full split. He looked at her in satisfaction and hunger.

"Would you like that, big boy? Would you like it if we got a room together so you could show me just how big you are?"

The eighteen-year-old woman placed her face close to his, as if she was teasing him. She bit her lip seductively and laid on her flat stomach, letting her legs come together behind her before she got on her knees. As she looked into his tired, green eyes and at his five o' clock shadow, all she could think about was why he was even here in the first place. Had his wife or girlfriend kicked him out, or was he a single bachelor who just let a womanizing life?

A part of Hermione felt almost tempted to grab a hotel room together and get to know him better, but she was smarter than that. She knew perfectly well what happened to exotic dancers who went to rooms with older guys; they usually ended up raped, dead, or both.

He shook his head in anticipation as he watched her creamy, milky thighs. "Do you mean it? Would you really want to get a room? I'll tip you double…"

At this, he slipped three twenty dollar bills into her leg bracelet and looked at her face.

Hermione brought her face closer to his and smiled. "Thank you, I'm flattered, but you really aren't my type." She stood up and backed away from the overly eager man, still smiling politely.

He didn't seem too happy but he didn't exactly seem too upset either. Chances are that he knew that it would only be a one-night stand, and he might be looking for an actual relationship out of the deal. This, of course, was out of the question.

Hermione danced for about half an hour more before she finally exited the stage. She waited until she was back in her room before counting her tips.

"Ten, twenty, twenty-five, forty, forty-five, sixty. Not bad for a night's work, I suppose."

Hermione quickly slipped into the crimson sweater that she had arrived in, and a pair of blue denim jeans before grabbing her coat and leaving the adult entertainment club.

She hugged the coat around her slim body as the winter chill froze her fingers. She felt eyes on her back and a paranoid feeling that she was being followed. As Hermione walked the icy sidewalk, she didn't stop to look behind her. She was used to this sense of insecurity and uneasiness. Most girls would either run back to the club, or call the police, believing that they had a stalker following them.

Hermione didn't quicken her pace as she finally reached her apartment. She walked in the shoddy apartment and tiredly dragged herself up the stairs to her room. Grabbing her key from her purse, she unlocked the door and walked inside. The sight of her apartment room that she rented out was just as sad and pathetic as the club she worked in. Brown shag carpet covered the floor of the living room, all the rooms with the exception of the bathroom were adjoining, black and white linoleum tiles covered the kitchen and dining room floor. She wandered on into her bedroom where light blue carpet was rough under her bare feet.

She quickly changed out of her clothes into just a long soccer team t-shirt that went to her knees. The exhausted woman was about to pull back the sheets when she heard her buzzer go off. At first, she just thought about ignoring it but realized she knew who it was. The man who had saved her, and likewise, she had saved him. The two had literally ran into each other on the London streets. Hermione had saved her from the drugs he had swallowed himself in, and he had saved her from the loneliness she had succumbed to. He needed someplace to stay, and she needed someone to love her. She let him stay in her apartment room as long as he helped pay the rent and got himself tested at least once a week.

Hermione walked over to the buzzer and buzzed him in.

"Come right up, Liam. You know the room number."

She smiled when she heard the man's Irish accent reach her ears. "Indeed I do, Hermione Granger."

Liam Gallagher.

He was twenty-two years, three more years older than Hermione. Normally, she would've been freaked out by the age difference but found a sense of safety and security in it, and in him. Standing at six foot with green eyes and brownish-red hair, Liam was somewhat muscular, and had the same milky skin as Hermione.

Within five minutes, she heard a gentle knocking at her door and walked over to open it. When she opened it, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"So what brings you around this time?"

He leaned in the doorway with a small smile on his face, his arms folded across his chest. "What, are you not happy to see me?"

Hermione bit her lip and rolled her eyes. Liam had been once involved with heroin and cocaine, and he had been known for his violent behavior on both. He never hit her, but she was told by his ex-girlfriend that he had hit her on more than one occasion. This idea alone made it difficult for her to fully trust him.

"No, it's great to see you again. I am happy to see you, Liam."

The male smiled and then picked her up, causing her to shriek before he gently dropped her on the bed. He rested his hands on her warm body.

"So how is my sexy, hooker girl?"

She looked at him mysteriously. "Since when did I become your girl? I thought our relationship was strictly platonic, and I am not a hooker! I'm an exotic dancer!"

Liam laughed and kissed her neck before bringing her down on her back, his fingers gently grazing her thighs. "Well… it's been nearly two years and we've been physical many times. I usually don't believe in relationships like these since I only see you twice a month, if that. There's just something about you that I can't resist… that makes me keep coming back to see you."

Hermione rested her head on her arm and looked into his emerald eyes. "Oh really, and what would that be?"

He gave one of her locks a gentle tug. "I really don't know, Hermione Granger. Maybe it's just your beauty and your intelligence."

She smiled up at him and moaned as she felt his fingers graze the lining of her panties. Liam brought his lips down to hers as he rested his hand on her leg. She kissed him back passionately back and before she knew it, he was taking her shirt off over her head.

-----------------------------------------------------

Liam rolled off of Hermione, breathing unevenly as he went into the shower to clean himself up some. She moaned in exhaustion and contentness as she watched him get into the shower.

Hermione slipped on her panties and put her bra back on before grabbing her t-shirt and walking towards the open door that led to the bathroom.

"So do you just find me attractive because I'm a dancer?"

There was a slight pause before she heard him speak.

"That's just one of the reasons why I find you absolutely gorgeous, Hermione. You're amazingly intelligent, fun, outgoing… the fact that you're an exotic dancer is just the cherry on top of the sundae."

Hermione leaned against the bathroom wall, finding herself disappointed with his answer for some reason. She was in love with his accent, and he just seemed to be in love with her body. It was a relationship that was doomed to failure before it even began.

"What's the real reason why you came here, Liam? I mean, you couldn't have just decided to stop by at ten o' clock at night…"

Liam shut off the water and put the towel around his waist. "I came to see you! Why the third degree?"

Hermione shrugged, giving him a look of uncertainty. "I'm sorry, it's just… I know your history with that filth you used to be on, and –"

Liam got out of the shower and walked towards her, almost threateningly. "And what, exactly? I'm not the person I used to be, Hermione! I'm off that shite and I'm clean! You cleaned me up…"

Hermione felt herself shrink underneath his tall structure and found herself simply nodding. "Alright, Liam; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound patronizing. Let's just go to bed."

He kissed her cheek but walked over to his jacket pocket. "You go ahead. I need a smoke."

She sighed, but didn't bother to argue against him. The last thing she wanted was to fight with him tonight.

"Alright, baby. Don't stay up too late," Hermione replied before crawling into bed. Once she heard his lighter snap open, she rolled over on her side, letting a tear stray down her cheek.

She knew that he was different. She couldn't be sure that he was off the drugs, but could only pray that he hadn't fallen prey to new drugs. Hermione slowly closed her eyes, taking in the cigarette smoke as she drifted off to sleep.

_"Don't tell me what to do, Hermione! Just leave me alone!"_

_Hermione cowered in the bedroom, tears streaming down her face like a water facet. "I'm only looking out for you Peter! I care about you!"_

_Her brother walked past her as if she wasn't even there. "I don't need anyone to look out for me! I can look out for myself!"_

_"Please, Peter," Hermione begged, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave me! Mum and dad are gone! You're the only family I have left! Please don't leave me too!"_

_Peter Granger pushed her off to get his arm free. He packed a single bag full of clothes. _

_"Mum and dad are never coming back, Hermione! They died, and I can't be responsible for you! I'm going to find a job, and actually try to make it! I suggest you do the same…"_

_"Peter, stop! STOP! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_The door slammed shut and thirteen year old Hermione Granger stood alone in the dark room as she continued to sob. Her knees gave out, causing her to fall to the ground. _

_She was alone again. No mum. No dad. No brother. No one. She cried herself to sleep that night, forgetting all the events that had happened in the five hour period even if it was until sunrise. _


	2. Stranger On The Street

**Thanks for the reviews! 2 per chapter sucks though… sorry it has taken me to long to update. I'll try not to let it take this long anymore. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Stranger On The Street**

Hermione woke up unwillingly as the morning sunlight screamed at her through the purple curtains. She turned her head to the side to look next to her, expecting to see Liam but he was not there.

She sighed, unsurprised and disappointed, before she dragged herself out of the bed before going into the bathroom to take a shower. She washed her dirtiness out of her hair and out of her skin, the dirtiness from the job that she was stuck working. Once she was finished, she got into a red sweater that complimented her eyes and a pair of jeans. Her casual clothes she seldom had time to wear.

Today was her day unless she wanted it otherwise. She blow-dried her long hair and slipped into some socks and a pair of tan books that had faux fur around the top. She grabbed a long black coat before jogging down the stairs and outside, hoping to see the Irish male. Her hopes were soon crushed though when she only saw one of the tenants who lived in the apartment smoking a cigarette. Hermione decided to walk down to the coffee shop that was just around the corner. Along the way, she couldn't help but gaze at the other happy couples who were embracing each other and giving small pecks and laughing. She had longed for such a relationship, not one that was on and off for two years but a deep relationship. She wasn't like the other girls at the club who were up for one night stands whenever. She wanted a real man.

She thanked a fellow coffee lover as he held the door open for her so she could enter. Once she had decided on a coffee, she moved up in line to the cash register.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?"

Hermione smiled politely at the employee who worked there. This was a kind of job that she could live with, asking people what kind of coffee or snack they would like.

"I think I'll have a French vanilla roast and a small raspberry Danish, please."

The woman punched in the numbers for it before smiling back at Hermione. "That will be four dollars and seventy-nine cents…"

Now that she was back in the part of London that she lived in, she had made sure that she had muggle currency on her wherever she went. She handed the cashier one of the five dollar bills that she had worked for last night.

Once Hermione had gotten her breakfast and her coffee, she exited the quaint little shop and began walking down the street.

Suddenly, someone caught her eye as she sat down on a bench in the park. This stranger had a shaved head, but not completely shaved. From what Hermione could see, he still had some fuzz on it, a nice, built frame. He looked so familiar…where had she seen him before?

_Probably some student from Hogwarts_, she thought to herself as she took a nibble of the Danish. _Hogwarts… oh my god…Draco Malfoy? No, no; it couldn't be…_

It was silly to even think of it. What would Draco be doing in the muggle world? He wouldn't stray too far from his roots. He despises muggles, what would he be in this world?

She was about to brush away the thought from her mind when the stranger on the street looked over at her. Their eyes didn't go off each other for a long while until he looked back in front of him, continuing to walk.

_That was definitely him… but why would he shave his head? His blonde hair was a symbol of the Malfoy heirloom. _

She looked down at the ground at the pigeons that had swarmed around her, begging for food. Hermione smiled at them, occasionally giving them a bit of her breakfast as she drank her coffee. They cooed appreciatively to her as they picked up each of the pieces.

"You'll eat anything, won't you? I'd give you bread if I had any, but I'm a bit short of it myself," Hermione smiled softly at the creatures.

Once she was done eating, she decided to go to her friend Parvati Patil's house. It wasn't too far from the park and she and Parvati had become closer when Hermione joined the club. Her place wasn't much better from Hermione's, but she actually had a house. Though small, the brunette found it cozy and warm.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing at the foot of her door. Hermione rang the doorbell mindlessly as she still thought about Draco. Her mind kept replaying him looking at her. The look that he gave her wasn't that friendly, but it wasn't cold and evil either. His expression seemed…

"Hermione! Please, come on inside! It's freezing out here…"

She shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled at her friend before walking inside. Everything except the bathroom was all in one room. Parvati slept on the couch, ate in the living room, and got dressed in the bathroom. Her house was significantly smaller compared to her apartment.

"So tell me, honey. How have you been since…well, I guess since I saw you last night?"

Hermione gave her slightly uncomfortable companion a warm smile. "I've been alright. Liam came around again and he spent the night. I wake up this morning, and the bloody bloke is gone! Can you believe it?"

Parvati shook her head in detest. "Men… I'm telling you. They're good-for- nothing pigs who just want to womanize us working women…"

"Speaking of womanizers, you won't believe who I saw today," Hermione told her as she sat down.

"Oh, Hermione, would you like something to drink, water, tea?"

"Tea would be great, Parvati."

Parvati made her way out into the kitchen but continued to talk to Hermione. "So tell me, sweetheart! Who did you see today?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

She heard her friend shriek in shock. "No way! What's he doing in London? I thought he was supposed to take over his father's work!"

She waited until Parvati brought back her tea and sat down before Hermione began talking again.

"I know… it's so strange. I just saw him walking down the street and he looked over at me for a good two minutes before turning his attention back in front of him. I don't know what to think. Maybe he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps after all," Hermione suggested before taking a sip of lemon tea.

"Are you kidding? Where were you in the first few years of your Hogwarts education? That bloody ferret always called you a mudblood and do you remember our second year? Oh Merlin, that was a nightmare!"

Hermione nursed the porcelain glass that held her warm liquid. "I know, I know, Parvati but maybe… I don't know, maybe he's changed!"

"Changed? Draco Malfoy, heir of the Death Eaters? Maybe he's in this world because he's looking for some fresh meat, so-to-speak. He's looking for muggles to kill and women to screw. You know as well as me that he is no good! He must be up to something."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's thinking. She could be right, but that chance was slim to none. Draco hadn't been that sadistic and horrible in school. They all graduated from there; maybe he actually matured and grew up. Maybe he was sick of his father and the pressure.

"I don't think so. When he looked at me, it was nowhere near the looks that he gave me in school. This look was mysterious and yet… curious. It wasn't like he despised me and wanted me dead. It was like, he was a normal person. He was like a muggle… who had feelings and a heart."

"Yeah, and all that's missing now is a brain for the scarecrow," Parvati laughed. She stopped instantly though when she saw the young woman's sad expression. She placed a hand on Hermione's comfortingly. "Hermione, you must forget about him and move on. You have to admit though, he hasn't been that smart. He's made some stupid choices and decisions and he's paid for them."

"He's done his dues and he's here for a new life, to forget about the one he had while in school," Hermione argued lightly.

Parvati gave her a curious look. "Oh Merlin's beard, Hermione… please, please don't tell me that you have a thing for Malfoy!"

Hermione sipped her tea and shook her head. "A thing? I don't think so, Parvati. I seriously doubt it. He was such a foul git to me in school, maybe it's naïve of me to think that he could change his stars."

"Good, now let's talk about something not related to Draco Malfoy, shall we? Are you coming into work tonight?"

"I have off tonight, sweetie."

"What? Uh no, Matthew must have not phoned you. He called me and said that the other girl's not coming in tonight and you have to."

Hermione sighed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She looked away and blinked several times to make them go away but not before her friend could say something.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?"

Hermione set her tea down on the coffee table in front of her and wiped her eyes with her hands. "It's just… I've worked every day, including the bloody weekends for four weeks! I-I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm exhausted, tired, and just so physically worn out!"

Parvati stood up and quickly walked over as Hermione stood, wrapping her arms around her friend into a warm hug. "Now, now Hermione, take deep breathes. It's going to be alright, sweetie. How about I work tonight along with you? Would that make you feel better?"

Hermione shook her head and fixed her hair. "No, I couldn't do that to you, Parvati."

She smiled at Hermione and looked into her soft chocolate eyes. "Really, it's okay. I don't have a problem. I'll do it as long as you'll come tonight."

Hermione knew she didn't really have a choice. She had to go tonight or their boss Matthew would fire her. They could only miss so many days.

"Alright, thank you… you're a sweetheart, Parvati."

"Alright, good. You know, you'd think that since we've been there for several months, we'd be able to afford better places," Parvati chuckled.

"I don't get many tips and I just don't understand."

"Maybe you don't show enough skin?"

Hermione gave her an incredulous look. "Enough skin? I'm only in a flimsy pair of knickers a bra!"

"Try just taking off that bra! Dance for them! Do whatever it takes…"

Hermione smirked at her and drank down the rest of her tea before taking a short nap. Tonight was going to be her best night ever, and she'd make enough tips so Matthew would let her take a break.

-------------------------------------

By the time Hermione left Parvati's house it was already half seven in the evening. She had thirty minutes to get showered and bring her "stripper undergarments" along with her to the club. Hermione ran the rest of the way to her apartment and climbed up the stairs before unlocking her door.

She quickly jumped in the shower, got dressed, blow dried her hair, and tucked a pink and black bra and matching knickers into a small bag. Hermione made sure to lock her door again before running to the club. By the time she got there, she already saw Parvati on stage. The young woman changed her clothes and no sooner than five minutes later made her way on stage.

Cat calls and whistling quickly made their own appearance as she headed towards the pole next to Parvati, who winked at her before walking towards the men who had their attention on her.

Hermione danced around the pole, just about putting her leg over her shoulder at one point before swinging around the silver object. She suddenly looked deeper into the crowd and saw the same man she had seen earlier. The man who could possibly be Draco Malfoy, her nemesis. She could afford to be distracted so she looked at the other men in the crowd who looked thirsty for her taste. Hermione walked over to them in her five inch black heels before kneeling down in front of them.

"How are you tonight, gentlemen?"

Instantly, she got a fifty handed to her. "Thank you," she said as she slipped it into the leg bracelet. "I take it you like what you see?"

The three men who were standing in front of her simply nodded their heads before handing her a twenty.

"Thank you."

Hermione stood up before she reached in back and undid her bra. She let it fall to the floor and then let down her hair. She got clapping and hoots and howlers as she walked slowly back towards the pole, some of her long hair covering her naked breasts. She swung around the pole, licking her lips seductively, unrevealing her skin.

Then, her eyes found the stranger again. He didn't look like anyone else in the crowd. He just looked so utterly disappointed, and maybe even disgusted. Her seducing mask faded as she suddenly began to feel dirty and unclean the more she looked at _his_ face.

She looked over at Parvati who nodded at her, telling her that she saw the stranger too. When he shook his head and went back to the bar, Hermione quickly grabbed her bra and went back into her changing room.

She began to change back into her regular clothes when she heard Parvati come in. "Hermione, I saw him too. Don't take what he did personally! There are still lots of other men out there who will pay!"

Hermione began to pull her black leather pants on and a matching short shirt and then her black coat, tying it together quickly. "Piss off, Parvati! I need money and I need money tonight but I am not going to show my body off to any bloke who wants to fuck it!"

She wasn't sure where that anger came from but she just knew that she had to get out of that club, and fast.


	3. Look Me In The Eye

**Thank you to my new reviewers! I'm glad that someone likes my story for its uniqueness. I wasn't too fond of the other fan fiction so I decided to start this lovely piece. **

Chapter Three: Look Me In The Eye

Hermione gripped her coat tighter to her as she ran back to her apartment. Why did he have to be there? Why did Draco Malfoy, bastards of all bastards, have to come to that particular club? Most of all, why was she letting him get to her like this? Why did she care so much about what he thought? He was just another guy that watched her dance.

_Just the look he gave me pierced goddamn daggers… it looked almost as if he was disappointed or something. Maybe I just didn't turn him on…_

She decided to try and ignore what had happened. What she couldn't ignore was the fact that she needed more money. The only things she had to eat were some fruits and a carton of milk in the fridge. She sighed and sat on the bed. She'd have to do what she didn't really like to do, but Merlin knew that she couldn't go back into the club after just running out like that.

_Buzz. Buuuuzzzz. _

She ran quickly over to the speaker, praying to hear Liam's voice. She pressed the button.

"Liam? Is that you?"

"It's…it's me, Draco Malfoy. Can you buzz me in?"

She felt a sick feeling in her stomach but then got an idea. Maybe she could get some money out of him. It was cruel, yes, but she couldn't think of anyone else she could trust. Sleeping with Draco might be safer than sleeping with a total stranger.

Without replying, she buzzed him in and took off her coat, quickly changing into the same bra and underwear that she had worn at the club. She put a pink robe on and tied it loosely around her waist.

Hermione heard a gentle knock at the door and jogged over to open it. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Malfoy. Please, come in…"

Draco nodded politely at her and hesitantly walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. "Nice, umm…nice place you got, Granger."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, it's… it's great," She faked a smile. Who was she kidding? It was a shithole. "Please, take your coat off. Stay a while," Hermione just about pleaded.

His eyes glanced at the top part of the robe which was open. He glanced back in her eyes and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, he simply took his long, black coat off that he had been wearing and a dark green scarf that covered his neck.

She looked at him and opened up her robe, letting it fall to the floor as she began to feel more nervous and more scared than ever. She felt her legs tremble as she walked over to him.

She felt his gray stone eyes surveying her entire body, looking up and down before looking into her eyes.

"Wait, Granger. I came over here because I –"

Hermione put her fingers to his lips and forced herself to smile. "Shhh…quiet now. This is your time now and I'll make sure you get your money's worth."

She unhooked her bra before she strutted over to her bed and went onto her knees. More frightened than ever now, she looked over at him. "How do you want me?"

He must have seen the petrified look in Hermione's eyes because he simply shook his head. "Why are you doing this, Granger? Why are you acting like this?"

Should she tell him the truth, or should she lie?

"I'm doing this because I need… I need money, Draco. Don't you find me attractive?"

She let herself fall onto the bed in a sitting position before glaring up at the ex-Slytherin. His eyes seemed full of sadness and confusion. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "I think you're very attractive but you don't need to do this for money. If you wanted money, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh, like you would've given it to me? If you think that I'm attractive, then why don't you prove it?"

Draco gave her a look of disgust before he got off the bed. "I'm sorry, I don't have sex with strippers."

She rolled her eyes and then stood up, quickly putting her robe back on, her back facing him. "Why did you come here, Draco?"

He brushed his hair through his shaven head before he began to pace the room back and forth. "I came here to ask you something. What are you doing? What are you doing with your life? Why are you stripping?"

Hermione stayed where she was as she watched the male. "I'm stripping because I need money! I'm not a waitress at the local diner because this pays at least three times that. I'm stripping because I need food, clothes, and a place to stay. I wasn't born into a wealthy family like you were, Draco! Everything wasn't handed to me on a silver platter…"

She didn't dare look at him she was so ashamed. She had basically tried to seduce him and he rejected her and looked at her as if she was a piece of shit. Hermione let her arms remained folded against her chest.

"Everything wasn't peaches and cream for me and my family, Granger! You have no idea what I had to go through. How dare you act as if you know every fucking thing about me!"

"Why did you come here?! What do you want from me? If it's not sex, then what the hell is it?"  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned around in anger, questioning him. She looked pleadingly into his gray eyes that told no story.

"You're better than this, Hermione Granger! This isn't who you are…"

She pushed his chest, unsuccessful at even making him stumble backwards an inch. "How do you know exactly what I am? You don't know me and my own life! My parents are dead, Draco! My brother up and left me when I was thirteen years old! What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just go on with my life like nothing ever happened?"

Draco was silent for a few moments before he got his wallet out of his pocket.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "What-what are you doing?"

He pulled out what looked like four hundred dollar bills and threw them on her bed. "If you need money, just ask… don't sell your body to older blokes."

She was quiet as she stared at the money, half surprised that he bothered to convert wizarding coins into muggle currency. "Take your money, Draco. I'm not your charity case," she said as she walked over to the bed, picking up the money. "I've been doing fine without you and your blood money."

He looked at her and then at the money, reluctantly taking it and shoving it back into his wallet. He was about to turn and walk towards the door when he walked back over to her.

"Tell me one thing, Granger."

"What?"

"Are you happy, doing this? Are you happy stripping and dancing for men who get a hard on by looking at you and your body?"

There was a long pause as Hermione thought about his words. Happy? Of course she wasn't happy. She doubted there was anyone who was completely happy and content with being an exotic dancer.

"It is what is," Hermione replied simply. "I can't change it."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that this is what you've always wanted to do. Look me in the eye and tell me that you are so fucking pleased about being a dancer girl!"

She tried with all her might to keep her eyes glaring into Dracos' but found herself letting tears fall onto the carpet when she looked away.

"That's what I thought. I know we bucked heads in school, but that doesn't mean that I didn't grow up. Believe it or not, I hate to see you like this and I know that you're better than this."

Hermione couldn't help but feel anger towards him. "You have no fucking idea what I am! Get out! Get out!"

"Gladly," Draco said as he exited, slamming the door behind him.

She stood there, sobbing more than before. Her knees gave out and she fell to the carpet. How could he just come in like that and start knowing what she was and why she was like this? Why did he even bother to follow her? All she wanted to do was be alone right now and prayed that Liam didn't show up again.

---------------------

Hermione had cried herself to sleep and woke up to find herself still laying on the carpet. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and hopped in the shower, scrubbing all the grunge and sweat and tears from the night before. When she got out, she pulled on a pair of denim jeans, small black boots, and a blue and white sweater before putting on her tan faux fur winter coat. She quickly grabbed a scarf and began walking towards the coffee shop down the street.

She walked quickly and didn't stop until she got to the coffee shop and bought her usual cup of French roast with a Danish breakfast treat. She drank her coffee as she made her way to the park, the sun smiling warmly down upon the young woman.

Hermione began eating her Danish at a table when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, Miss.. Would you mind if I joined you?"

The voice sounded too familiar and it belonged to the last person that she wanted to see.

She took off a bit of Danish with her fingers and slipped it in her mouth, not looking up. "Actually, I do mind."

"Please, I just need to talk to you."

"Alright, talk," Hermione replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"I know you, I know the person you are and I can tell you that you are better than this, than dancing. There are other ways to make money."

"Remind me why I decided to listen to you again, Draco."

This talk just seemed like the same things that he told her last night.

"You don't have to dance to earn enough money for food and rent and everything. If you just stay with me for awhile, I can support you."

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "I don't need anyone to support me."

"Fine, then I want to protect you. Dancing is dangerous, especially here in London."

"I don't need protection. I have a boyfriend. A guy… a friend who looks out for me…"

Draco looked impatient now. "Well, which is he?"

Hermione sighed and finished her coffee. "He's a friend who looks out for me. I don't need anyone else to protect me, but thank you for the offer."

He wasn't going to give up that easily just yet.

"He's obviously not around as much as you'd like him to be. He can't always protect you, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes but knew that he had a point there. "He works…he does things."

"Please, just let me be there to protect you."

She stood up. "Draco, would you just cut it out? Nothing's going to change between us. I'm a dancer and you're just a rich employee somewhere I'm sure. We're complete opposites and I'm not looking for love right now. Thanks but no thanks. I'll survive without you."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away until she disappeared out of his sight.


	4. Old Friends, New Friends

Chapter Four: Old Friends, New Friends

Draco Malfoy woke up to the sound of rain hitting the windows. He groaned as he dragged himself out of his four poster bed, showered, got dressed into an Italian made business suit and a matching tie before jogging down the stairs of his mansion. As he made his way into the kitchen, he couldn't help but think about the Granger girl and the things she told him.

_"Draco, would you just cut it out? Nothing's going to change between us. I'm a dancer and you're just a rich employee somewhere I'm sure. We're complete opposites and I'm not looking for love right now. Thanks but no thanks. I'll survive without you."_

A rich employee? Ha. He was more than that. He was the goddamn boss, but that was besides the point. The point was that she was leading a sadder life than he was and he had to somehow change that.

Why did he have to change that? Maybe it was his good natured instinct that had engulfed him since his father's death. He realized after Lucius' passing that he had controlled his son's life and that Draco didn't have to hate anyone just based on their blood ethnicity. It had once been all about the blood and all his life, Draco Malfoy had been told to not befriend anyone outside a pureblood and to despise anyone who isn't one. It took his father's death to make him realize that blood isn't everything; everyone doesn't deserve to be treated like shit just because of their blood, and power isn't everything.

Lucius had long disowned his son when Draco had dared to question Lord Voldemort and his "master plan." Draco questioned his own life as a pureblood and found out so many secrets about his father that would have surely damaged his reputation. Lucius had done what had to be done but had paid for it in the end anyway. He hadn't been there at the time of his father's death, but the personal at St. Mungos hospital told Draco that Lucius had died by the Avada Kedavra curse and he had heard witnesses, wizarding witnesses, say that he had been killed at the hands of Death Eaters. Draco remembered how angry he had been at the time. When he had gone to his funeral, he remembered not even feeling an ounce of sadness, just rage.

Draco poured himself a hot cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. Who he was and how he behaved before had nothing to do with the person he was today. He was different, not like his verbally and physically abusive father. Once Lucius passed, Draco promised himself that he wouldn't act like his father; no, he wouldn't take over what his father had created. He wouldn't hurt his children and make them feel worthless. He wouldn't lie to anyone if he could help it, and he wouldn't cheat on his wife every night she was away.

He also learned from his father's passing that muggle objects should not be shunned. They were brilliant items that any person could use. The first thing that Draco bought when he got the job at the Ministry was a telephone; a device where two people could talk to each other threw. He had been so excited, he had given everyone at the Ministry floor his phone number. Draco soon came to regret it as they called him with questions up the ying-yang. They wouldn't just call him in the evening, no… they would call him at one in the morning. Once he realized this pattern, he took his phone off the hook before he went to sleep.

_Riing. Riiiiing…._

He quickly stood up and picked up the device.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering if you could come in, Boss. There's a slight emergency happening…"

Draco sighed, rubbing his temples with his free hand. "What kind of bloody emergency, exactly?"

There was an excruciatingly long pause before Draco began to lose his patience. It wasn't even past seven-thirty…

"Johnson! If you want to keep your job, you had damn well better answer me!"

"Alright, well… someone cast a spell here at the office and there are papers flying and people flying and well, it's just mass chaos in here. You should probably come in and see for yourself…"

With that, Draco hung up the phone and quickly made it to his chimney. He grabbed some of the Floo Powder and shouted "Improper Use of Magic Office!" before disappearing in a cloud of green flames.

He regained his balance again when he arrived at the business office and stepped out from the fireplace. He regretted it the minute he set foot in the office as he saw his employees being thrown against the wall by an invisible force, papers flying all over the place.

"What's going on here? Who's responsible for this chaos?"

He threw his arms up and looked around him, searching for anyone who could give him an answer.

"Sir," started Ginny Weasley with a pile of papers in her hands. "I'm so glad you're here! It's been absolute madness since about five this morning!"

Draco looked down upon her and then around the office, waving his hands in an attempt to set things right. "Ginny, let's skip the welcoming and fast forward to the part where you tell what the bloody hell is happening," He replied as he tried to calm things down a little.

"One of the employees brought in their children and they couldn't have been more than ten years old. The eldest must have had some…premature powers because he said a spell and then everything evolved into mass confusion…"

"Finite Incantatem!"

At this, the spell that was cast seemed to die out and people that were being held upside down against the wall came tumbling down onto the floor and the papers ceased to be thrown across the room. In essence, every action appeared to stop.

"Alright, now clean up this mess!" Draco turned back to Ginny as they both walked into a separate office, _his_ office. "Who did the troublesome children belong to, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny fumbled with papers as she searched for a name and a face. "I believe it was Pansy Parkinson, Draco."

He raised an eyebrow and felt himself let out a chuckle before exiting his office to find his ex girlfriend from Hogwarts. Draco walked quickly to the daycare nursery that was at the entrance of the building. He soon spotted the fellow ex-Slytherin as she tucked some charcoal black hair behind her ears.

"So it's your brats that caused havoc in the Improper Use Of Magic area… who's the unlucky man who has the unfortunate luck of being the father?"

Pansy set down her young son who looked to be about six years old and turned around to see Draco.

"You know that's so funny, Draco. You almost had the luck of being a father in our sixth year, I believe," Pansy replied smirking at him.

"The past is in the past. Luckily, I didn't have to father your children. So tell me, who is it? Who's the father?"

"Well if you must know, and apparently you must, it's Blaise. Blaise Zabini is the father."

Draco watched as she gently touched her daughter's forehead with a loving touch and felt himself weaken. "So is this the one who received her powers a bit early?"

He kneeled down so he was eye level with the small girl. She looked only about a year older than the boy and had Pansy's black hair, Blaise's nose and eyes, and Pansy's slim figure. Both of her children undoubtedly belonged to Blaise Zabini and it didn't surprise Draco in the least that the two would end up together. Pansy shared the same prejudice that Blaise did when it came to blood.

"Yes, it is. Her name's Christine, and this little prince's name here is Brandon," Pansy replied as she playfully messed up her son's brown hair.

Draco smiled at the two and stood up again to look at Pansy. "Make sure you keep your children in the nursery while you work. The Improper Use of Magic department gets hectic enough with little children running around."

"My apologies, Draco. I promise it will not happen again. Will it?"

Draco saw as she slightly elbowed her daughter in the back.

_My god, I can't imagine Pansy actually succeeding at mothering a human being. I'd take both these poor children from her if I could._

"Be sure it doesn't. I'll see you around," he said before opening the nursery door and going back to his office.

Once he arrived back there, he locked himself in his office, grabbed a quill, and began to work on some paperwork.

_Maybe I can get Granger to come and work for me. She's stubborn as all hell but she might just appreciate my offer. _

It was about half eight by the time Draco got out of work. He tiredly opened his door and instantly saw a female figure sitting at a desk and immediately recognized the employee. He walked over to her.

"Ginny? I didn't think you were still here," He stated, watching her work.

The freckled face woman looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I just got to working, and I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the time. Are you going home, sir?"

The way that she talked to Draco made him feel like they were nothing more than employee and employer. She sounded so tired and casual, he felt bad for teasing her in school. Draco gave her a friendly smile and nodded.

"Yep, I am. I suggest you go home too. Work will still be here for you tomorrow."

She folded the piece of parchment and put it into an envelope before quickly addressing it and shutting off the lamp.

"You're right, sir. Thank you. Can I ask you a question now that we're both off our shift?"

Draco looked at her as he locked the main door, waiting for her to walk out first. "Yeah, sure. Shoot."

Ginny exited the doorway and began to look a bit nervous. "Why are you so nice to me, Draco? You made my life a living hell in school and now that I'm an employee, you act like we've always been friends."

Draco stopped at one of the fireplaces and turned to her. "I'm nice to you because I've gotten over myself and I've come to realize that people shouldn't be judged on blood, or their financial status. Some events have happened to me, and it made me a new person, so enjoy it," Draco kidded, smiling.

Ginny let herself grin before entering the fireplace next to Draco. He watched her disappear before entering the fireplace in front of him and flooing back to his mansion.

When he arrived at his mansion, he stood in the middle of it, only just realizing just how empty it was. It was a three bathroom, three bedroom, and five guest room house and he was the only living soul in it. He didn't even have a house elf anymore; he had gave it clothes and set it free once his father passed. Draco sighed in discontent and began walk upstairs to his room.

"How I long for another soul to share my complaints and my loneliness with…"

He fell on his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes, and felt his eyes begin to drift asleep.


	5. The Lies People Tell

Chapter Five: The Lies People Tell 

"Hermione, my lovely, I'm home!"

The long-haired brunette snapped her eyes open at the sound of his voice. She sat upright in bed, cuddling the comforter close to her.

"Liam? Liam, is that you?"

At this, the tall male came inside her bedroom and sat on the bed. "Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to wake you; well actually, I did mean to wake you. I just figured you might've missed me."

Hermione stood on the bed and put her arms around Liam's neck before jumping up and putting her legs around him. He held her up with his arms and smiled before Eskimo kissing her. "I did miss you! Why did you even leave to begin with?"

"I had something I had to do…"

As he spoke these words, she could smell the sick smell of alcohol on his breath. Hermione stood back on the bed and looked at him suspiciously. "Are you drunk?"

Liam looked absolutely offended by this question and stumbled backwards. "No, I'm not drunk."

"You were out drinking, weren't you? Tell me the truth, Liam."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was out drinking! I don't need your damn permission for every single thing I do!"

Hermione got off the bed and went to grab a shirt but felt herself be instantly grabbed. She looked over at him. "Let me go, Liam."

"No! I won't let you leave just because I'm a little tipsy!"

"Then why don't _you_ leave, Liam! Maybe you coming back wasn't a good idea!"

She tried to break her arm free from his grip but found herself at failure. He brought her closer to him as if he was going to kiss her, but then backhanded her, letting go of her arm so she landed on the floor.

"Maybe you dancing isn't a good idea! How do you like it when I try to control your life? Eh, Hermione?"

She carefully stood up as pain rushed through her cheek. "You told me that you had stopped doing drugs! Alcohol is a drug and you're drunk! You lied to me…"

He lit up a cigarette and blew it in her face. "I had stopped doing drugs, Hermione. I did until I came back here. Have you ever thought that maybe you were the reason why I drank?"

She backed away from the cigarette smoke and from this stranger that she had never seen before.

"Get out, Liam! I didn't cause you to drink! You drank on your own volition!"

He stormed towards her and shoved her hard, causing her to fall into the corner of the table next to the bed. She felt her back be jabbed with the table corner but she quickly found herself getting her balance back.

"Get out or I'll call the fucking cops!"

This threat didn't seem to phase him in the least. In fact, Hermione watched on as he just laughed before taking another drag of his cigarette. "You're mine, Hermione. You found me, you took me, and we both got what we wanted from each other… we used each other, sweetheart, there's no getting around that fact. But come on, a stripper? Was that the best you can do?"

Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears as he verbally abused her. "Shut up! You have no idea the hell I went through, Liam! You'll never know! Now get out Liam!"

He stared at her for a few moments before putting the cigarette out on the desk table and heading out of the bedroom. Hermione didn't move an inch until she heard the door slam, causing her to jump.

_I've made too many mistakes in my life and I believe that letting Liam stay here is a bad idea. How could I be so stupid? I knew what his past history was…_

Hermione knew that she had dug her own grave the minute she let him live with her. She was desperate at the time, and need money. She needed someone to love her and treat her nice.

It had all backfired though. She knew full well that nothing gold could stay but she didn't expect the gold to disappear so soon. Hermione decided to take a quick shower before changing into her pajamas. As she was passing the door, she bit her lip, thinking about whether or not she should lock it. Was she just being paranoid? Wait, no… of course she wasn't. He had hurt her twice and he might come back. Would she be stupid enough to leave it unlocked?

She quickly locked it before crawling into the empty bed. As she laid down, she felt the place where the table corner had hit her back and winced a bit.

_That goddamn bastard… I fucking hate him. I hope he rots in hell…_

A stray tear ran down her face as she forced herself to close her eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling bouts of pain shoot through her back and in her cheek, the cheek that Liam had slapped the previous night. She walked into her bathroom and lifted up her shirt in the back and cringed when she saw the ugly purple and blue bruise that looked circular. She took a deep breath and decided to take a shower.

As she slipped out of her pajamas, Hermione took short glances of her body in the mirror. She had the body that she knew other women would die to have, her legs were in portion with the rest of her body, her neck was skinny and she didn't have a turkey flap, she had a beautiful back that showed off her shoulder blades beautifully. Everything about her body was great, but she didn't want to be so skinny and she wished that her hair was calmer. She really didn't think that she was all that gorgeous or sexy. She just had enough confidence to dance for her money, as sad as it sounded.

The young brunette took a nice, warm shower and got dressed in a purple sweater, a pair of matching jeans and her brown faux coat before slipping into her black boots and walking out the door of the apartment complex heading to the club.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Nice work today, Granger. You sure know how to strut your shit," replied a cold voice behind her.

Hermione gasped and quickly put her shirt and pants on. She turned around to see Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini was the owner of the club, and he was in charge of "his girls." He called them his because he hired them, and he could just as easily fire them. Hermione was probably more scared of him than anything else. She didn't think of him as a friend, or even an acquaintance. He was her boss and he basically had full run of everything dealing with the club. On top of that, Hermione had heard a rumor that he was involved with the Death Eaters and that he had the Dark Mark on his arm. This scared her because she was a muggle born, and the thought that he could possibly kill her whenever he wanted was a thought she didn't even wanted to think about.

"Well, I got to make a living somehow, don't I?"

Blaise walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, sending chills up her spine. "Are you unhappy with working here?"

"I-I just didn't see myself working here when we graduated… I saw myself working at the Ministry of Magic. You can't possibly look at me and honestly tell me that you always saw yourself working at this strip club, Blaise."

He leaned his mouth close to her ear and smiled. "You don't always get what you expect to from life. You just have to deal with what happened. By the way, there's someone here that wishes to see you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and walked over to her coat before she put it on. "Who is it?"

A part of her prayed that it wasn't Liam. He had scared the shit out of her last night and he was the last person she wanted to see. Her hands shook as she zipped up her coat, waiting for Blaise's answer.

"It's Draco. Oh how the times have changed. He wanted you dead in school and now he wants to talk to you…"

Hermione chose to ignore the last part of his sentence. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"The only thing he told me was that he wanted to discuss something. I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"Well, don't let him in. I don't want to speak with him."

"Alright, I'll send him in…"

Hermione shouted in exasperation and stomped her foot. "No! Blaise, don't you dare send him in here…"

She took a frustrated sigh and wrapped her scarf around her neck when she heard footsteps. Hermione faced away from the person and folded her arms in front of her. In the mirror she could see the shaved head of Draco Malfoy and she could smell his cologne as it lingered in the air.

"Hermione, come with me. We should talk."

"What's to talk about, Draco? This is my life," Hermione said turning around, throwing her arms up. "I'm a stripper. I can't go anywhere else. I need money, food, a place to live… this is who I am!"

Draco looked exhausted, trying to fight her on this. "Just…take a walk with me. We can talk…"

Hermione looked at him for a long time before grabbing her bag and following him out of the club. Outside, the snow was gently falling and people were decorating in hopes of lightening up the city.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Draco walked along side of her. "You're better than a strip club, Granger. You're better than this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to the side. "This is all I'm here from you, Draco! I'm better than this, I'm better than a strip club, well tell me then… what the hell makes me so much better than it?"

"I don't know what happened to you but I know that you didn't plan to work in a strip joint the second you graduated from Hogwarts. Something bad usually happens to a woman before she decides to fall back on her back up plan. Tell me what happened to you."

Hermione shook her head as she continued to walk towards her apartment. "No, because it's none of your business and you don't care."

Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the coffee shop. "If I didn't care, do you really think I'd be here trying to persuade you out of stripping?"

She thought for a bit. He had a point there. Why did she have to be a bitch about everything, to everyone?

Once Draco got two coffees, he led her to an empty chair a few feet away from a garbage can, still inside the shop. He waited until she sat down when he handed her the hot beverage.

He sat down across from her. "So, tell me…"

She felt so pressured and felt as if she would crumble from the rocks that were being thrown on top of her. Hermione nursed her coffee and sat back. "My parents died in a car accident when my brother and I were young. My dad was driving drunk, flew past a traffic light and crashed head on into a semi. In my third year, my brother left me alone in our old house," Hermione looked down at the coffee cup, not really wanting to relive the past. There was a long pause after that. "I got into a relationship with this guy, not the man I'm with now. It was a different guy… he was abusive and I was scared to death of him. He was controlling half the time and the other half he ignored me. If you know anything about being with a woman, ignoring her is the worst thing you could possibly do," Hermione looked up at him with big sad eyes as she thumbed her drink.

Draco looked at her, intrigued. He leaned in so she didn't have to raise her voice over the music. He understood that she probably didn't want anyone else to hear her life story.

"So how'd you get out of it?"

Hermione shrugged, taking a small sip of her coffee. "Well, he went to work and he never came back to where I was living with him. I just kind of… left. I saw him the next week with another woman. I just found an apartment, got a job, and here I am now with my boyfriend Liam."

When she looked at Draco's stone eyes again, she swore that she could see some disappointment. "Liam, eh? Does he make you happy?"

Hermione quickly looked away as she thought about the previous night's events, how he had slapped her and pushed her. She bit her lip to hold back tears as she thought how she just wanted to pour herself into Draco's arms… oh Merlin, his strong arms…

"Umm… yes. He makes me happy," Hermione lied. She looked back at him and could instantly tell that he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything else on the subject.

There was a quiet silence between the two individuals as they stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Hermione took casual sips of her coffee as she examined his body and his movements. Draco looked built but he also looked a bit underweight. She tried to attempt to mentally guess his age.

He looked a lot older than what he really was. She knew how old he was. It had always been at least five months after her own birthday. He was 19, and she would be the same age in three more months. She looked at his hands and his long fingers, oh how she wondered how soft they were. Hermione scolded herself for feeling like this towards him. He probably had a girlfriend, fiancé, wife somewhere with three kids in a large house. Draco most likely didn't feel any feelings for her whatsoever, regardless of his "changing."

"Any other questions you want to ask me, Draco?"

He relaxed in his chair and leaned back. "No, none that I can think of. Leave if you want," he replied.

Hermione looked at him curiously and sighed. His voice sounded as if he just didn't care about her anymore or what she did. His voice just sounded full of regret and remorse that she felt guilty when she stood up with her coffee.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, if you still want to talk to me, you can…"

"No, it's alright. You have a boyfriend, go back home to him. He probably misses you."

Hermione looked down at the floor. "Right, I'm sure of that," she remarked sarcastically, but not loud enough for him to clearly hear her.

"What'd you say?"

Hermione spun around but began to walk slowly backwards. "What? Oh, I just said, yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for the… the coffee. I'll see you around."

Right before she opened the coffee shop door, she thought she heard the faint voice of someone saying, 'Wait, don't go.' She didn't stop to turn back once she left the shop, coffee in hand. It was probably just voices in her head…


	6. Break Me Again, Baby

**A Warning to My Viewers: This chapter contains a scene of rape and should only be read at your own risk. I will not be held responsible if you become upset when you read this.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Break Me Again, Baby

The next day, Hermione Granger looked in the fridge for something to have for breakfast and found only some condiments, some juice and jars of jelly.

_Hmm… maybe I can have some toast for breakfast…_

She walked over to where she usually kept the white bread and only found the empty bag. Sighing in frustration and knowing that she had to go shopping, she jumped in the shower, dressed, and walked out of the apartment, heading down the block to the supermarket.

She fumbled with the money in her pocket and took it out before she quickly counted her money.

$50.00. She could have sworn that she had more than that…

Hermione went up and down the isles and placed things in her cart that she knew she would need, bread, eggs, sugar, coffee, milk… When she got up to the register and started placing the items on the conveyer belt, she suddenly realized that she didn't have enough.

"Oh shit… umm… how much did you say that came to?"

The cashier smiled politely at her and answered, "$55.30."

Hermione groaned in frustration and felt herself coming close to tears as she tried to figure out what she could put back. All the stress and anger that she felt towards Draco seemed to get to her right now as she forced her tears back.

"Hey Granger, need a small loan?"

His voice was recognizable, and calm. He wasn't asking condescendingly, he was asking as a friend.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Please, I'll pay you back."

He gave her a small smirk, handing her a ten dollar bill which she handed to the cashier.

"What are you doing here? By now, I think that you've been stalking me."

She watched as the cashier placed the bags in the cart and gave her the change and the receipt back. Hermione thanked her and handed Draco his change before apparating with all her bags.

When she arrived back at the apartment, she wasn't surprised when she heard his voice again.

"You need more money, darling."

Hermione turned around in her kitchen as she began to unload the groceries. "Why are you stalking me? You're everywhere I go!"

"If it wasn't for me being at that grocery store, you would've had to put the essentials back. I believe that you should be thanking me."

She knew he was right but couldn't bear to admit it. She finished putting all the food and groceries away and turned to Draco. "You're right; thank you, Draco. You didn't have to loan me the money though. I didn't ask you to," she insisted.

"I was being friendly and it was the decent thing to do," He replied with a smile. "I was happy to do it if it meant that you could eat breakfast or any of the other meals of the day."

"So tell me again why you're always there when I look behind me? If you don't quit following me around, I'll call the cops."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "The muggle cops, Granger? Are you forgetting that I'm a wizard and I could snap my fingers and be out of the prison cell before they even came back to me to take me to my hearing?"

"Are you forgetting that you're living in the muggle world and you can't use magic in front of muggles?"

He took a bite out of a crisp apple before looking at her. "Details, Granger, details… anyway, I follow you because I know that you don't need to go to some club and dance for your dinner."

"I know how this goes, Draco. You tell me that I'm better than this and yadda yadda yadda…"

Hermione heard all of this before and didn't want to deal with it right now. Not like she had anything better to do but she just didn't have the patience to listen to him. She told herself over and over again that she didn't need his sympathy and he didn't need him to be the hero.

_That's all he wants, she told herself. All he wants is the glory and to be able to say that he "rescued" me from this sorrowful life._

"It's true, Hermione. You are better than this and I know your true colors. I remember the bushy-haired Gryffindor who was a know-it-all in school. I know that she was intelligent as all hell and she didn't dream of being an exotic dancer. I know that she didn't want to become what you have. I know that that young woman was better than this!"

Hermione felt herself break when he said this. She couldn't hold back her tears and sadness and anger any longer. She looked at him incredulously and stepped back as warm tears raced down her face.

"STOP IT, DRACO! JUST STOP IT! You don't know her! You don't know me! Stop acting as if we've been friends our whole lives because we haven't! We've hated each other our entire goddamn lives, Draco! Stop acting as if you know me!"

"Calm down, Granger… I'm only telling you the truth. I'm telling you what you already know," Draco said softly.

"What I know is that you're pretending to be my best friend when all you've done is torment me the whole time we were in school! You made my life a living hell! Draco, nothing is best for me and that girl that you knew back in school is dead. Her heart is broken and her soul is dead. I'm not the same girl anymore… please, just leave."

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Draco who appeared as if he wanted to say something but then decided against it. He turned around and stopped at the main door.

"Hermione, if you see that girl and she's ever in trouble if I never see her again, tell her that she can find me at my Malfoy Manor. I don't live in the muggle world."

She followed him and then slammed the door behind him. She felt herself become mixed with a thousand emotions, but only a couple that were reasonable. Hermione placed her back against the front of the bed, sitting on the floor and put her face in her hands.

She didn't mean to scare him away. She didn't want him to leave her like this, and she certainly didn't want him even leave at all. All he had done was help her and be nice to her the whole time and all Hermione had done was acted like a stuck up brat to him. She knew that Draco didn't deserve it, he had only done and said what he thought was right.

Suddenly, a banging on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up quickly and slowly walked towards the door.

"W-who is it?"

Two chances. It was either Draco or Liam, neither of which she really wanted to see right now.

"It's Liam, Hermione. Please let me in."

He no longer sounded drunk or angry. He sounded apologetic and upset. Hermione took a deep breath and unlocked the door, slowly opening it to see the Irish male.

He was leaning against the doorframe, his hair messed up and him smelling like a cigarette butt.

"What do you want, Liam?"

She hesitated as she watched Liam's foot find itself inside the door, him pushing the open farther.

"Mind telling me who that fellow was, walking out of our room?"

She sighed, knowing that this would be a long night. "It was just a friend, Liam. We went to school together."

He walked in further, now past the door, Liam shut the door behind him. "You're cheating on me, Hermione! Just admit it! You were pissed that I had hurt you and you wanted to cheat on me in spite!"

Hermione walked backwards until she bumped into the bed. She looked down and then back at Liam. "You're paranoid, Liam. Just calm down…"

She felt a sharp pain around her lip and found herself on the floor. Hermione groaned as tears of pain came running of her eyes and forced herself to sit up.

"Don't tell me what I can and what I can't do! I'll do whatever the hell I want to!"

"Liam, please…"

He grabbed the lamp that was inches away from her and threw it angrily against the wall, causing the glass to smash to a million pieces, some even flying on her. She screamed out as the pieces flew all around the place.

"Please what?! Please stop doing drugs? Please stop drinking? How about you stop? STOP DANCING! Stop showing off your naked body to the whole of London! You think you're so fucking beautiful but you're not! Stop acting as if your shit doesn't stink!"

Hermione crawled away from the lamp towards the door but felt him grab her hair and pull her. Kicking and crying, she grabbed his hands and tried to make him let go as pain shot throughout her scalp but his grip was too tight.

He finally dropped her hard and kicked her ribs, not very hard but hard enough to make her cry out. "You act like you're so fucking perfect! Well I promise that by the time I'm done, you'll be far from it!"

Hermione looked up at him with frightened eyes, fearing what was to come. What was he going to do to her? Why was he acting like this?

"Liam," Hermione looked into his bloodshot eyes. "Please let me go… don't do this to me…"

At that moment, he forced her up on her feet and then backhanded her again and then again until her lip was bleeding. He then punched her and watched as she fell on the floor, scrambling to hide in the corner.

"S-stop… stop it!"

Liam laughed sadistically and picked her up again, throwing her on the bed. When he began to take off his clothes, Hermione knew right away that he was going to rape her. If he would rape her, what else would he do to her? She thought that he loved her…

"Now now, my darling woman… if you just quiet down, it won't take forever. Give me a hard time, and it'll be the worst hour of your life."

Hermione curled her lips in an expression of pure hatred and contempt for him. She had fallen in love with a monster… a sadistic, abusive bastard.

She closed her eyes as his naked body found her and began to rip her clothes off, tearing them off as if they were nothing, just objects that got in the way of his mission. Once he had taken off her panties, flinging them across the room, he thrusted hard into her.

The whole time she laid there, she counted down the seconds and prayed that he would finish as quickly as possibly. Pain shot inside her, making her moan and cry louder. Liam didn't even look at her as he raped her body, treating her as if she was just an object of desire but undeserving of attention or affection.

"You're so ugly I can't bear to look at you, you fat sow…"

_Oh Merlin, Merlin please make this end… please…make him stop, make him stop… I can take the pain…_

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed. She pounded on his chest in anger. "STOP! Please… stop this… stop…."

"If you want to dance and act like a whore, then I'll damn well treat you like one…"

He thrusted harder and harder, causing the bed to move faster underneath them. All she could do was cry and she pounded on his chest until she gave in to exhaustion. She cried and laid there as he raped her… raped her body… raped her soul….raped her heart.

After he was finished, he stood up and began to get dressed and looked at her in total disgust and repulsion.

"I don't know what poor bastard would even want to have a night with you. You're fat… and ugly…"

At this point, Hermione had ran out of tears and was now gently whimpering. "Just get out… get the hell out of my apartment!"

Liam threw the bed comforter at her and shook his head. "Cover your filthy body up you slag… no one wants to see you like this. Oh, and by the way, go to the police about tonight's events and I can promise that you won't be alive to see me in court."

Hermione just shook with coldness, fear, anger, and disgust with herself as he slammed the door behind him. She lied in bed for what seemed like ages, not wanting to get up. After about two hours of lying there, she knew that she couldn't stay here alone. What if he came back? She was pretty much screwed then. Hermione was scared shitless…

Where would she go? Who would she stay with? Pavarti Patil was already at the club by now… it was almost past eleven at night. She worked late since it was Tuesday. She worked late every Tuesday. Hermione sighed as she decided to go to the place she least wanted to go.

Realizing that she was standing there naked, she quickly slipped on some underwear, a bra, a pair of navy blue sweatpants, and a long sleeved shirt. She looked at the floor mirror and looked at her reflection. She barely even recognized herself. Her hair was a mess, there was a yellow bruise on her neck, and she had a split lip. Hermione could feel the rest of her bruises underneath her clothes. Her insides hurt and she felt physically exhausted even though she got a good amount of sleep. She looked away from herself and apparated to outside the Malfoy Manor.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to push the doorbell with her finger.


	7. Helpless

**Glorious, Glorious Reviews! Thank you for reviewing! You've inspired me to keep this story going when I've had doubts about it. So now, I present to you, the seventh chapter of Angel With The Broken Wings.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Helpless

Draco Malfoy looked over to the door, surprised to hear that he had visitors at this late hour. He hardly slept anymore. His insomniac tendencies had gotten to him again. He usually was awake for days now, hardly ever feeling really tired. Now that he lived alone, he hardly slept at all.

The male stood up and stumbled over to the door, slowly opening it. He opened it wider when he saw Hermione standing there, looking more broken than he had ever seen her.

"Oh dear, Merlin. What happened to you?"

He looked at the split lip and the bruises on her neck and what he could see of her upper chest. Draco watched as she glanced away from him, as if she were ashamed of her appearance.

"Come inside, Granger. Come in…"

She walked inside the large mansion listened as Draco closed the door behind him. He led her into the kitchen and made her sit down on a chair near the refrigerator. He grabbed a clean towel, wet it, and then put a couple ice cubes inside the towel before giving to her.

"Here, put this on your lip so it won't swell up. You look like shit, talk to me."

She did everything she could to avoid his gaze. "I… I… Liam, my boyfriend…"

Draco felt rage build up inside him as he continued to look at broken eyes. How did she get mixed up with him? She couldn't have done anything to possibly deserve this kind of abuse. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before getting her a warm cup of coffee.

"Thank you…"

"I got to tell you, Hermione. You sure do have a habit of picking abusive assholes for boyfriends. Do you have a desire for pain or what?"

He sat down across from her, hoping to get a smile out of her or a small chuckle at least. The sight of her just made him want to find this Liam bloke and hurt him the way he hurt Hermione.

There was silence for a while before Draco spoke again. "Did he… umm… did he hurt you anywhere else?"

She nodded slowly like a small, shy child would but didn't say a word.

He leaned in closer to her so he can listen more intently. "Can you show me?"

Hermione looked up at him with an embarrassed expression on her face and shook her head. "No, I don't think I can."

Suddenly, the caring, compassionate side took over Draco. "I need to see if anything is broken. I'm not trying to be a pervert, Hermione. If something is broken, I want to help you; I want to fix it."

He made sure he said this with a serious and thoughtful tone in his voice. He then watched as she stood up and could almost read her mind: What else do I have left to lose?

He led her upstairs into his bedroom and closed the oak door behind him. She looked at him as if she felt totally uncomfortable like this and Draco could sense that she was scared.

"It's alright, Hermione. No one else is going to see you and no one is going to hurt you again."

The frightened woman nodded and took her coat off before beginning to take the rest of her clothes off. When she stripped down to her panties and bra, she looked up at him.

"Umm… can I at least stay in my under clothes? Please?"

Draco gave her a reassuring smile and a slight nod. "Of course you can."

"Wouldn't I be able to tell if something was broken? Wouldn't I be able to feel it?"

"No, my lovely. Not always…"

He walked over to her and gently pressed two fingers against her arm, the spine of her back, her neck, and any other body part he felt could possibly have a bone broken in it.

"Since when do you know anything about how to heal broken bones?"

Draco eyed each and every bruise that he came across as he searched for broken bones. He counted as he went along and came across at least ten bruises on her slender body. He felt his heart sink in dismay.

"Oh, I was a healer for St. Mungos for a year," Draco answered as he finished and looked into her chocolate eyes.

She gave him a small smile. "Really? Now there's something I didn't expect."

He realized that this was probably the most Hermione had said since she arrived here at the Manor. He returned her smile.

"What, because I was a Slytherin in school acted like a jackass means that I can't heal people?"

He made sure that his tone didn't seem threatening or angry or anything. Hermione had gone through what all women should never have to go through. In the first year of his healing career, he had doctored and met many battered women, all of whom appeared to be quiet, scared, and shy. As he talked with them, he realized that the way he said something would mean everything.

He watched her blush and turn a cherry shade of red. "No, I didn't mean it like that…I mean, well… I just could never picture you saving other people. I pictured you being a dragon trainer or being a professional Quidditch player."

He walked over to his closet and grabbed a long shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms before walking back over to her. "Here, you can borrow these until as long as you decide to stay. You can get dressed now if you want."

Hermione hesitated as she looked at the clothes. "Actually, may I use your shower?"

Draco bit his lip as he thought the worst. No words came out as he gave her a recognizable nod. He watched as she grabbed the clothes he had given her and went into the shower, closing the door behind her.

He opened the door but was stopped when he heard Hermione's voice. "Draco? Do you think you could…umm… stay in the room while I shower? I'm suppose I'm still a bit scared…"

He nodded again but then remembered that there was still a door between them and she couldn't see him.

Again came her voice, this time a bit more anxious than before. "Draco? A-Are you there?"

He closed the door and walked over to the bathroom door. Through the door, he could hear her breath unevenly. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'll stay."

Draco could then hear grab some towels out of the linen closet and turn the shower on. He sat down in a nearby chair by the fireplace that was about five feet away from the bed.

Did she want to take a shower because Liam had raped her? Did she want to take a shower because she just wanted to? As he thought about this, he felt his blood turn cold with the thought of Hermione Granger getting raped by someone who she thought loved her. He tried to push his feelings aside. He couldn't fall in love with her. No, it would be wrong.

Draco must have been sitting there for about ten minutes when he started to hear loud sobbing come from inside the shower. He decided that he was going to go in there, whether she was naked or not. She needed comfort….

He turned the door handle and opened it all the way but stopped when she saw Hermione sitting on the floor in just her underwear crying. Her eyes looked red and tired. She looked up at him and then continued to cry into her hands, her back hiccupping as she sobbed. He grabbed a large green towel that she had laid on the sink and wrapped it around her naked body. He put his arms around her and was surprised when she dug herself into his shoulder and cried for what seemed like hours.

"Oh, Granger… what did that bastard do to you," Draco asked quietly, gently rocking her back and forth. He never saw the brilliant Hermione Granger in this kind of state, and it broke his heart to see her like this.

He held her for about an hour before he realized that she had sobbed crying and was not breathing softly. Draco, having the sneaky suspicion that she had fallen asleep, scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to his large four-poster bed. With one hand, he pulled back the covers and laid her naked body on the soft mattress before covering her up. He watched as she stirred in her sleep before he went into the bathroom and grabbed her pajamas and her bra and brought them into the room.

Draco dragged himself over to the long couch that was against the wall and lied down, watching as she tossed and turned. Feeling his eyes grow heavy, he closed them and fell into a sleeping state.

0000000000000

When he woke up, he saw the morning sunlight peak through the windows, shining its light on Hermione. He went to stretch his arms when he suddenly heard Hermione cry out.

"NO! STOP! STOP IT!! Please don't do this… Please…."

He ran over to her and watched as beads of cold sweat formed on her forehead. He sat by her side and watched as she kicked the covers off. "NO! NO! STOP!! STOP!!"

Draco slowly shook her with his hand in an attempt to wake her up from her nightmare. He was taken back when she sat straight up and screamed, flailing her arms, crying and screaming. She got out of the bed and began to push him.

"NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, LIAM!!"

Draco put his arms around her when she turned her back and tried to hold her against his body. "Calm down, Hermione! It's alright, it's alright… it's just me. It's Draco!"

The hysterical woman calmed down and turned her head around to see Draco. She then let her knees hit the floor as she sobbed. He hugged her closer to him, gently rocking her.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Hermione. Everything is alright now."

"I-I keep seeing him everywhere I turn. I see Liam, and I just feel him doing what he did before…"

"What did he do?"

She sniffed and turned around, tears escaping her eyes. "He… He… he raped me. He took my innocence and bloody raped me until there was nothing left… He took my soul…"

Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss her lovingly and just hold her throughout the whole night. The goddamn junkie had raped this sweet, precious woman. He had stolen her purity and just broke her like she was nothing. He wanted to strangle the bastard until he took his last breath and faded away into oblivion. He held her close for a long while until he looked back at her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll make you some breakfast and coffee."

Hermione nodded agreeably and stood up. She looked at him and noticed that she was still naked.

"Err…umm…can you…turn around, please?"

Draco smiled a bit and forced himself to turn around as much as he longed to see her beautiful bare body.

"Alright, now we can go downstairs."

Draco opened the door and began to go downstairs, hearing her footsteps behind him.

"How do my pajamas fit you?"

"Oh, they're a bit big, but it's comfortable. Thank you again, Draco."

He walked into the kitchen and took out some pans before grabbing the toaster, taking out the eggs, and bacon. "No problem. Is there anything at all I can do for you?"

Hermione sat at the table as she watched Draco prepare breakfast. "No, Draco. You've already done so much for me already."

Draco cracked an egg and put it inside the large pan before placing two pieces of toast in the toaster. He placed pieces of bacon and a few sausages in the pan as well before he began to make the coffee.

"It was nothing. I told you, I've changed and I have a proposition for you this morning," Draco replied as he poured her a cup of coffee and set it in front of her.

She picked it up and took a small sip of it. "Really? And what proposition would you happen to have for me?"

He flipped her egg and buttered her toast. "Well, I work at the Ministry of Magic, and I happen to be the employer. I would like to employ you so you could be my employee and we could work together. I pay all my employees a decent wage. It probably isn't as much money as you got in the club, but it's still enough to live off of."

Hermione sighed and fingered the ring of her mug. "I suppose I don't have many other choices left, do I?"

"Well, you don't have to work if you live here for awhile with me. I make enough money for the both of us. It's up to you…"

Hermione watched him as he loaded her plate and set it in front of her with a fork.

"I want to work, Draco. I'm not… I'm not the helpless woman you make me out to be."

Draco dished his own plate off, shut off the fire and sat next to Hermione. "I never said you were helpless but it's not like you came from your apartment without a single bruise or cut. I bet you were a bit helpless when he was raping you."

Hermione slammed down her fork hard on the plate and stood up before running upstairs.

"Urgh… Hermione! Wait!"

He set his own fork down and ran up the stairs too. As he walked down the hallway, Hermione walked out of the bedroom, coat in hand. She walked past him, causing Draco to stop in his tracks and follow her.

"Wait! Where are you going? You've only just got here!"

"I'm getting out of here, Draco. I was helpless when that son-of-a-bitch was raping me because he was stronger than I was and I couldn't do a damn about it! Yeah, I was helpless… I was helpless while he was beating me, Draco! Of course I was! The stronger always pick on the weaker! You're not flawless yourself so don't act like you are!"

Draco grabbed her arm without thinking and spun her around when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Wait! Don't leave! You don't know what other fuck is out there waiting for you!"

"Let go of me!"

Hermione spun out of his grip and quickly opened the front door before running out of the Manor.

Draco was about to chase after her when she disappeared with a loud _pop._ He went back inside and slammed the door. Why did he screw this up? Why? Now she was just prey to the other parasites in the muggle world. With the luck she's had, she might get raped, or worse… killed. Draco didn't want to be responsible for her death but he felt like he had to accept responsibility for a lot of things nowadays.


End file.
